The invention relates to an optical recording medium, its manufacturing method, and an injection molding apparatus. More particularly, the invention is suitable when it is applied to an optical recording medium onto/from which an information signal is recorded and reproduced by irradiating light from the side of a substrate where an information signal portion has been formed.